


One night, two broken hearts

by Heloflor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heloflor/pseuds/Heloflor
Summary: When two are damaged by the same foe, maybe sharing the pain will lessen it. And maybe some prejudice will even die down.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst (past), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell (One-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	One night, two broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be surprised honestly to learn that this kind of story has already been made but the idea inspired me so yeah. Also, be aware that this is made based on the way the characters were in the old/original off-broadway production and that I only heard a few songs from the 2018/2019 production so if the characters behave differently than how they are in the newer version, that may be normal (or I might have written them in a very OOC way, which is also a possibility...).  
> Anyways; enjoy !

Jake's party was starting to die down as Brooke was sitting on the porch, her head on her knees, hot tears streaming down her face. It happened again : the moment she thought she found the right one, a boy she liked and who liked her back for who she was and not her status at school, she was cheated on for a more popular girl. She hated that feeling of being seen as a first step for boys wishing to climb the social ladder, like a taste of what their life could be. And knowing that tonight, she was used to get to Chloe, her supposed _best friend_ , only made it worse.

She was sitting there for what felt like hours when she suddenly heard the door open behind her.

“Can't you see that I'm crying ?”, she complained.

“Right next to the front door ?”, a male voice flatly asked.

The teenager girl turned and stared in surprise at the boy's look. He was an unfamiliar average-sized guy with tanned skin, dark hair, wearing glasses and a black shirt with 'CREEPS' written on it; definitely not one of Jake's friends.

“What is someone like you doing here ?”, she asked. “I mean, no offense but I doubt Jake would invite-”

“A loser ?”, it sounded like the words almost got caught in his throat.

“I was about to say a nerd but...”, she trailed off, taking a closer look at the boy's expression. He wore an empty look, his eyes red as if he just cried. “Are you...okay ?”

“I'm fine.”, he spat out, already walking away.

“Wait !”, the popular girl called, feeling pity over him. He stopped at her call, looking over his shoulder. Brooke took the occasion to pat the space next to her. After a brief hesitation, the boy walked back to sit next to her.

“What do you want ?”, despite his soft tone, she could clearly hear mistrust if not fear in his voice.

“It's just that you look so...sad. Maybe you want to talk about it ?”

The boy didn't answer first, looking at the sky. “It's not important.”, he finally responded. “Nothing a popular kid should care about.”

“Well maybe I'm more than just a 'popular gossip girl'.”, she didn't intend to sound harsh but the mention of her 'status' reminded her why she was outside in the first place. To her relief, the boy reacted with a chuckle.

“It's nothing really. I just...”, he sighed. “Let's just said that my best friend dump-...left me behind, in order to be 'better' or 'cooler'.”

_Well that's one thing we have in common_ , Brooke started thinking again of the fiasco this party was.

“What about you ?”

“Huh ?”, his question brought her back to the real world.

“You were crying earlier, weren't you ? What happened ?”, used to have guys trying to get with her at her lowest, she couldn't help but look out for any trace of malice or lust in his eyes. Though, he looked genuinely curious if not even worried.

“Well...”, she looked down, not wanting to face him. Surely a guy like him would see her problem as some 'stupid teenage drama' thing...right ? “It's my boyfriend, Jeremy. Or my ex-boyfriend now I guess. It's just...we were supposed to spend the night together, as a couple, you know ? But instead he...”, she started sobbing. “he left me for another girl ! For my best friend, even !”, after a minute of trying to compose herself, Brooke turned towards the boy, only to be taken aback by his shocked expression. “What ?”

“Did...did you just said Jeremy ? As in Jeremy Heere ?”

“Yeah ?”, before she could add anything, he looked back at his feet.

“What are you doing Jer ?”, he muttered to himself.

“So like, you know him ?”, he turned his attention back to her and nodded.

“He's the best friend I was talking about. We've been friends for years and it's just...I don't get it !”

“Don't get what ?”, the popular girl asked, trying to get his point with what she knew of Jeremy and with the little the boy told her.

“It's just that...Jeremy has a crush on Christine for years now ! Hell, she's the reason why he wanted to be popular in the first place !”

“So he...he really never cared for me ?”, reality hit her like a truck. Until now, she thought that maybe he _did_ love her and that alcohol just got the best of him during the night. But hearing such a thing from someone who's as low on the popular scale as Jeremy was before, who claims to have known her boyfriend for years...“...He-he was only using me ? To get the attention of some theatre kid ?”, her breath started to get out of her control as new tears fell from her eyes. She knew more than anyone else what it felt like to be dumped by a guy, but never had she been used by one that way.

“Hey, can I ask you to do something for me ?”, his soft tone made freeze in panic, her mind screaming her to get away from any boy in that state. “I need you to _breathe_.”

“W-w-what ?”, she was a popular girl with all defenses down, an easy prey, and yet he just wanted her to breathe ?

“You're only going to feel worse if you don't calm down. Come on, try to breathe at the same rhythm as me.”, he put a reassuring hand on her back as she followed her commands. After a few minutes, she started to calm down. “Here you go !”, he said with enthusiasm, putting his hand away as she got her composure back.

“...Thanks. I-I really didn't expect help like that.”

“It's no problem.”, he shrugged. “Besides,”, he let out a sad chuckle. “I have some experience in helping someone with anxiety.”

“No I mean...”, she laughed awkwardly. “I kind of...expected you to try doing something different. You know since you're a guy and all that...”, at that, the boy laughed, surprising her yet again.

“If you want something like that, then you have the wrong guy !”

“What ?”

“Yeah. It's nothing against you by the way.”, he chuckled again. “Let's just say that girls aren't really my thing.”

A memory of one of the nerds at school suddenly went throught Brooke's mind. “Wait. Are you that kid with the headphones and the pride patch ?”

“Is that how the popular kids call me ?”, he asked mockingly.

“Not really.”, she answered, his sudden happiness starting to rub on her. “Though Rich calls you 'antisocial headphones' sometimes.”

“Guess that a pretty fitting name.”, he shrugged.

For a few minutes, they sat in comfortable silence, with Brooke processing everything they said tonight. As her mind went back to the boy's introduction, a thought suddenly went to her mind.

“Say.”, she started, getting his attention.

“Yeah ?”

“You tried to say earlier that Jeremy 'dumped' you, right ?”

“...Yes ?”, he started to look less comfortable, which only made her wish to go on.

“Do you like, like him ? As in more than friends ?”

He started at her for a second before looking away and starting to rub his neck.

“I'm really that transparent, aren't I ?”, he sighed, though she could clearly see him smile.

“Hey, don't worry about it. I mean, I wouldn't be standing there if I didn't find him attractive too !”, she joked.

“I guess...”, his smile slowly faded out and he looked at her with a more serious expression. “I'm really sorry about what he did to you. You didn't deserve such a dick move.”

“I'll be fine...at some point.”, she sighed. “It's not the first time it happened.”

“Still. It's not like him to do something like that.”, it was his turn to sigh. “Guess his desire of popularity went to his head...The Jeremy I know would have never just...”

“Ditch the people he claims he loves ?”, she finished.

“Yeah...That...”

“...I guess some people are just full of surprises.”, she muttered.

“They sure can be.”, he chuckled, turning back to her. “I mean, never had I thought I would be talking about my emotions with one of the school elites !”

“I can say the same thing about you !”, she replied, making him grin.

“...You know, when I say you didn't deserve to be left out like that, I wasn't just talking about Jeremy. You're a really sweet girl, and I hope you'll soon find the one.”

“Wow...thanks.”, she smiled, truly feeling affected by those words. “...Say, we talked for who knows how long and yet I still don't know your name.”

“Heh. It's Michael. Michael Mell. And you ?”

“I'm Brooke Lohst.”

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the front door opening and Brooke almost jumped out at the new figure looking at her in surprise.

“Jeremy ?”

“Brooke ? Wha-what are you doing here ? You have to leave !”

“And why should I do that ?”, she stood and crossed her arms, anger quickly rising. “So you can sleep with other girls ? So you don't have to deal with me now ? Or maybe you want me out so you can pretend that we still date ?”

“No ! It's just...”, as per usual, he froze in his sentence and his eyes darted away for a second, before his attention went back to her. “I don't know, okay ! All I know is that we need to leave ! Now !”, before she could add anything else, her now ex-boyfriend ran away without looking back.

Brooke felt herself fuming.  _Just you wait until next time, you manipulator asshole._ Once Jeremy was out of view, she tried to calm down, breathing like Michael told her earlier. Speaking of which, she turned back, only to see that the boy was leaving too, taking the opposite direction. Brooke couldn't help but feel sad for him, especially upon realizing that Jeremy, his so-called best friend, didn't even acknowledged him. She let out a long sigh. No matter what happens between these two, it wasn't her business anyways. She had her own problems already.  _I should head back home._ She thought, looking at the stars.  _This night has been long enough like that. And tomorrow...I'll probably have to deal with my 'best friend forever'._ She sighed again.  _I swear Chloe you better have an explanation and it'll better be good !_


End file.
